SPENCER WRIGHT: User Guide and Manual
by Mephox
Summary: Congratulations!: You have successfully obtained a SPENCER WRIGHT unit! To ensure you get the best out of your new unit, we have taken the liberty of creating a User Guide/Manual.


**Note: This is my FIRST time doing one of these, and I haven't watched Dude, That's My Ghost! in a long time, So go easy on this and me! Also, This is based off of a LEN KAGAMINE: User Guide and Manual I've seen recently!**

I do not own Dude, That's My Ghost! if I did, there'd be a lot more EctoFeature goin' on.

* * *

><p><strong>Congraulations!: <strong>You have successfully obtained a SPENCER WRIGHT unit! To ensure you get the best out of your new unit, we have taken the liberty of creating a User Guide/Manual.

**Technical Specifications:**

**Name: **Spencer Wright, will respond to: "Spencer", "Spence", "Spencey", "Monster-Boy", "Horror Freak". He will not respond kindly to the last two.

**Place of Manufacture: **HollyWood, Califonia

**Age: **14

**Height: **5'10

**Weight: **N/A

**Your Unit comes with the following Accesories:**

One (1) Red and White T-Shirt

One (1)Pair of Jeans

One (1) BJC Pendant

One (1) Camera

One (1) Computer

One (1) Tripod

One (1) Pair of Sneakers

**Unpacking:**

Your SPENCER WRIGHT unit would normally willingly get out of his packaging himself, but even he has the worst of days. If so:  
>Have a BILLY JOE COBRA call, or possibly whine, SPENCER's name. He will sigh and that's your cue to take him out of packaging. Make sure the BILLY JOE COBRA unit is actually nearby.<p>

**Your SPENCER WRIGHT unit is equiped with these traits:**

**Director:** Your SPENCER WRIGHT unit is defaulty programmed with the Director Mode, and frequently is trying to plot and/or is directing a new movie.

**BabySitter: **Your unit may not seem like the type to willingly babysit, but he certainly will babysit kids younger than him if needed. Just keep them away from his pendant, or his camera.

**Re-Programming:**

**Big Brother (Default)**

**Adorable**

**EasyGoing**

**Boyfriend**

**Angry(Locked)**

**Depressed(Locked)**

Your SPENCER WRIGHT unit is default with Big Brother mode.

**Big Brother: **If a girl/one slightly younger than them is to be harmed/cry, he will switch to Big Brother mode and will comfort them in anyway possible. If a loved one is harmed his reaction will be slightly different as he will hug and kiss them more and be knocked into Angry Mode.

**Aborable: **If reprogammed to this setting, your SPENCER WRIGHT unit will grow to be one of the most adorable units you'd ever have!

**EasyGoing: **Like his cousin, Spencer will mellow out a bit more to become a more chillaxed person, like his cousin.

**Boyfriend: **Your unit will go into this mode of his crush/loved one says yes to his offer of being lovers. If loved one is harmed in anyway, See Big Brother for his reaction.

**Angry: **This is locked because depressed SPENCER WRIGHT units have a tendency to grab chainsaws/other nearby weapons and proceed to harm/maim/kill you. Leave him alone with his loved one, crush, or any other unit for that matter, and they will knock him out of it.

**Depressed:** This mode is looked because he will become suicidal or murderous, and will be very blue. DO NOT LEAVE HIM AROUND ANYTHING THAT COULD BE USED AS A WEAPON! To get him into this, his loved one/crush will have to reject and/or break up with him, or to be taken away. To get him out of it, leave him with loved one/crush, compliment him alot, or just spend time with him in general.

**Relationships with Other Units:**

**BILLY JOE COBRA: **He is your unit's older second/distant cousin, and will greatly enjoy spending time with his "Little Bro". To hammer the final nail , leave them alone for around 3 days to a week together after encouraging both of them.

(SHANILLA and RAJEEV units are soon to be added)

**Cleaning: **

Your unit is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, and will most likely refuse requests to bathe with him.

**Feeding:**

You will have to cook for your unit, but he will eat virtually almost anything you serve him. The only things he won't eat is Peanut Butter, which he will feed to any BILLY JOE COBRA unit.

**Rest: **

Your unit may be calm, but he is NOT a morning person. Wait to ask/do anything with him until AFTER 10:00pm, or until you find some way to convince him to get up.

**FAQ: **

Q: My unit keeps looking at my BILLY JOE COBRA unit like he's daydreaming...

A: Your unit seems to have developed a crush for your BILLY JOE COBRA unit. If your BJC unit seems to have the same reaction towards your SPENCER WRIGHT unit and they confess, they will go into Boyfriend mode.

**TroubleShooting:**

Problem: I recieved a child instead of a teenager...

Solution: Oops! We must've accidentally sent you a YOUNG SPENCER WRIGHT unit! You can keep him if you like and order another SPENCER WRIGHT unit.

With love and care, and a lot of horror movies goin' on, you and your SPENCER WRIGHT unit should get along fine!


End file.
